Your Color
by AspharrLover79
Summary: *UPDATE* Chapter two is up! Yaoi, but not closely there yet so yeah. Aspharr and the others, the mercenary and children all together of the Lord Varrvazar's gather up for a up call battle of the returning goblins...
1. Aspharr's Desperation

**In Castle of Varrvazarr…**

"…Spar… Aspharr." Said a voice older as it mists through a young comparative knight whom daydream. Aspharr, the commander leader of the Temple Knight toss off of his half eyes day dreaming looks and widen to look the mysterious talker that spoke for his name. His hand slowly rifted on the side handle chair to support from falling. The man smiled at the day dreamed knight and given a stroked massage pat to Aspharr's shoulder. Aspharr close his eyes a bit and finally reply at last, "Yes, Myifee?" Said Aspharr noticing him.

Seem it so was Myifee, an older macho-look like mercenary grins laying his large hands away from the innocent knight's shoulder. "You seem to be dreaming again, missing out the lesson again? I thought you aren't the type of a person who ditch class for new training lesson." Aspharr can hardly care what he said when he turn against the shining through glass window. The sun light gleams upon the window to create a ringed rainbow color through that can be seen after a rain showers. His eyes pierce through the sun like if an arrow was to strike to it instant.

Myifee tilts his eyes for the narrowing goes around to the uncaring knight sitting there. "Aspharr, I know you are desperate that Inphyy died. But please, she wants you live longer. She went to fight that… Whatever he is for him weakening and you can take the kill. She died for honor, not something in the hands of his---."

"You don't understand anything, Myifee!" Hollered Aspharr when he slamming his hand against the table, clutching in despise. His hand shaken that cluttered together was terrified but compassion though in face outside. "She maybe dies for the honor of the Temple Knight and her beloved people. But she does not deserve to die there and so! If she haven't leave so instant without me, she… S-she wouldn't be dead right now."

Myifee understands his pain going through like a milky way can go. The mercenary stands there to hear the sobbing and hiccupping voice began of the knight who was in front of him there. As he looks up, Aspharr was already on his knees carelessly for a mutter cry. "I-If only she waited…"

The big and kindhearted mercenary's hand runs through Aspharr's thick and beautiful silky blonde hair of his then lifts his chin up. "As I said, she did this for you. She loved you, and she wanted you to live on… Let her do what she is doing, if she finds that you killed yourself after, then it's just a waste. C'mon, where the Aspharr, the commander of the Temple Knight goes? Is he dead?"

"N-No, I'm just…" Said Aspharr murmuring undecided. His heart pounded instantly to find words for reply to his loyal teammate, a comrade but so many fears surrounds he gives up decidedly. "I'm sorry… Maybe I just need more time alone… It has been a year, and it is not too far away for me to get over it…"

"I understand kiddo, I'll put you alone for now. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Thank you Myifee." Answering Aspharr with a smile. "Good night."

Myifee departure his room and out where he found one of the king's children of the Varrvazarr. "Ah, Lord Vydenn. Why are you out here this early of the morning?"

Lord Vydenn shakes his head. "I heard you and Aspharr talking, I couldn't help myself but to take a little head off to hear you both talking. I see that Aspharr couldn't get over of Inphyy's death, no?" Myifee shaken his head, "No."

They both left together for a visit in the cooking location where best food serves. Lord Vydenn gather up a bowl of salad with his sauce and a cup of hot tea. Myifee, the big macho mercenary wonders enough to get some big grub. Taken a seat near an ended rear table outside the castle's inside, they started to take a piece of eating.

It was few minutes passing time when done eating. The son of Varrvazarr wraps his hand together in each ending tips. "So what do you possibly think we can do to make Aspharr forget about Inphyy's death? It maybe hard to succeed, but I want him smiling and laughter voice of him for return. I would do anything to keep him happy…" Said low vocal voice of the Lord. Myifee nod in agreement.

"I would…" Started the tired out eating mercenary picking his teeth with a tooth pick properly way treated. "I would take him out somewhere fun, like the new amusement park that now being built of the southern near your castle's direction. It seems fun, I taken Epharr there once and she was happy."

"But Aspharr wouldn't want to leave but to think something like of his army and his sister. But mostly about his sister though," Reminded Lord Vydenn toward Myifee, "I don't think it'll work." Myifee's head slang down in depression remembering he is correct without a term saying no. "Damn it. What should we do?"

It was matter of time before they noticed Aspharr's location was found out of the castle. He departed out of the castle and leaves somewhere that is at north. "Where the hell…" Said Myifee saying the hell himself of course.

Lord Vydenn stood. "Follow him, he might be doing something foolish!"

They teamed up and leave after Aspharr.

**Pholya Flatlands**

It was a wasteland… No color at all but brown and dusty, muddy as well to say when steeping among water. It has nothing to it, all damaging wreck between the Temple Knight and the goblin's wartime. Aspharr arrived there afterwards. His hand touched the flowing water passing by on surface's floor as always that wasn't so deep like a lake's seen be.

Lord Vydenn and Myifee came at the right time behind the bush spying the little knight's action. "What the hell is he doing…?" Said Myifee. Lord Vydenn sighs and has to agree with that line of his. "What the hell is he doing? Well, let's go talk with him---…"

"Too bad golden lox, the boy ran for it!" Bursting behind the bush, Myifee already left to pursue the retreating knight. "What the, oh what the hell!? Golden lox, I don't even have a color of gold!" Chasing after Myifee with a mockery tone in his voice said.

**North border of Pholya Flatlands**

Aspharr taken a calmly rest with a walk to catch his distance breath from such long run. "In… Inphyy…"

**Ywa-Ue-Uar Forest**

"Huff, huff…" Said Myifee more exhausted to catch his breath tiredly. "Damn it, Aspharr! Where the hell is he going to?"

The after man, follower Lord Vydenn had a swollen neck problem and didn't say much to the complain mercenary. Then as last he did, "Well, maybe if we stop him sooner we would… Mmph!" His mouth wraps with the big macho's hand for silent moment. "Shut up! Aspharr is right there."

In front their eyes see the retreated knight walking to a grave and touches it rough structure with words saying, "Rest in peace beloved step sister… Inphyy." His voice trails down from his cheek suffocated and struggles without words to say toward his sister's death. "Inphyy…" Is all he can say?

"So he was here to visit Inphyy…" Said Vydenn desperately understand how much pain Aspharr can go without her there by his side. "He maybe a knight, but a cry baby knight… But we all a cry baby, we can't live what's important to us… Like I can't live without…" He said it. (I do not want to say what his important thing is, just trying to flow this story around…) Myifee nod behind and tries walking out. But the lord of Varrvazarr nabs his wrist down. "What the hell are you doing!" Said soundlessly for not getting Aspharr's attention.

"I'm sorry, but I want to go over there to comfort him. Look at him, he look like a parentless child, well, obvious he is, but I just want to help him. So c'mon, let me go and let me go help him." The lord lets go for command and decided he, too, wants to help out a commanding leader back to his smile.

"All right, I'm with you."

The two knights remove themselves out of the bushes and walks toward Aspharr's behind back. They wrap their arm around the tearing commander knight's back to front. "Aspharr, don't cry…" They said together against his ears.

With soften voice trails through beyond Aspharr's ear from behind, it cause his mouth to make a soft little moan from nervous system deep within himself. "A-ah…" Said he, watching himself more deeper nervous from their touch.

It grips both side of crying continuously knight around. "We promise we won't leave you…"

It stung his heart and slowly Aspharr's eye became lifeless.

High above was gray colored sky but doubting it rain, it textured a small coloring white ball lightly to the earth. It was a snow… It slowly drifts down. Aspharr closed his eyes last time and hold their hands from his both sided shoulder blade's whereabouts. "Thank you both, truly deep in my heart I thank you two… But I would never forget my dear sister, Inphyy…"

They smiled. "We know."

Myifee and Lord Vydenn see Aspharr rest his tiring eyes down and make knowledge that it was a hard day and never go out so stress ever. The son of Varrvazarr carries Aspharr and they both return before nighttime strikes.

**Back to Castle of Varrvazarr**

"Where have you both been?" Said so matured man toward against the three knights. It was Vydenn's older brother, Vyarrhartenn. "It is nearly dinner time, you two know---… Wait is that Aspharr? Why is he with you two?" Didn't give realize about him.

"Yes," Said his younger brother tilting his aching arms to side nearly to drop Aspharr off but lifts back up. "I am sorry brother, but I saw Aspharr, this knight runs out to see his sister out there dangerously world without body guard. If we left him variable… He can be killed."

The eldest son sighs. "He always likes this whenever it is a memorial day between him and his sister. Today, I think it was the sunset I think? I do not know, but put him at rest and then go off to eat. Fall out." Order Vyarrhartenn leaving the room where the saviors are. They drift their right leg behind and left face to leave.

"Go on ahead and get your food," Smiling Lord Vydenn said to Myifee who too helped him pursue the retreating Aspharr. "I can do this myself."

"Nah, I'll come with you." They left together in agreement and set Aspharr down on the bed's surface. They strip him out of his armor patrol clothing into a formal silk robe and taken him under the blanket's touch. It wraps around Aspharr's peaceful face down and they looked each other.

They again fall out ordering themselves of his room.

"Good job, 'mate." Said smiling in return Myifee to Lord Vydenn. Now let's get something to eat and hit the shack. His companion nods and their day ended fetching their food and off to bed for the day.

Brother… Said a mysterious girl familiarize noticing. It echoes through Aspharr's head. _"I'll be watching you, please do not do anything recklessly… Make a new living without me, so please… Live on without me… I shall watch you, and you'll be a good leader of the Temple Knight. Please, don't cry anymore, I will be here for you everyday and night. You and I can see each other when you dream so please do not cry… I love you, brother. Promise me you never think anything stupid like what I did…"_

Aspharr lastly at the timing dawn give a last tears. "In…Phyy… I won't… Forget you, and I will… Rest… In Peace… My dear… Sister…" His voice was lastly give a cut off and drifted himself sleeping soundlessly. "Zz…"


	2. Confusing Beliefs

Director: I don't claim anything at all time.

Aspharr: Do you, completely sure?

Director, Myifee and Lord Vydenn: No.

Aspharr: Okay.

**Inside the Castle of Varrvazarr at Aspharr's Room**

"Nn…" Said Aspharr, opening his eyes slowly from his long sleeping day at the window where the light breached through. It dazed his eyes for some time but it dozen his memories about what happen yesterday from such jogging against away from the castle's border. But without the feeling guilt inside, it suddenly disappear like what everyone should have forgot when deep within them. He leaves out of his bed and fix it to be neat like all royalties does when leaving their room. Then he himself left.

A big looking mercenary walks in to find the knight on his feet without shaking of fear or anything anymore for the condition. He hollered for the attention knight's word and it had. Aspharr's face was at his direction and smiles. "Good morning, Myifee." Walking toward him. Myifee, the mercenary gave a warm and graceful hug with his body against to the Temple Knight leader, Aspharr.

"Have you slept well?" Question Myifee tilting his head for an awaiting answer. Aspharr nod and it confines Myifee. "Well, let's get something to eat okay?"

They departed together to the cafeteria room area and gather their plateful of food. It filled instantly and return same destination seat they promised to meet at. It covers no people around so they allow themselves to sit and eat their breakfast.

Aspharr's food was filled with toast cover with peanut butter with strawberry jam. His hand was carried too, with a metallic cup fill instantly of ginger tea. For Myifee's, his plate wasn't breakfast for plain services. It was lunch mostly like, big hot meat; water bottle fill with water, coffee and like sauce bid its taste among with the mean. It given himself a savor taste when a bitten given across the meat.

The knight respectfully places a toast on to his lips and bit it gently. Then sips a small of the ginger tea and together gallop to his throat. Foaming with relaxing feeling, they ate quite a while until it settles their stomach aside from more hunger. Aspharr take his eyes at the mercenary and gives a bright smile. "So…"

He was speechless to say to his companion. Myifee looks at him, tilting same time and smiles. "Yeah?"

"Well, I want to say that… Thank you for, um, you know, taken me in back here. I don't really remember anything what re-called yesterday but I do remember only a bit though… It's matter of fact interesting I may not remember but with you or Lord Vydenn tell me, I might remember. But anyway, I do still remember arms took me and felt the wind passes through my arm and so… I think I knew it was you who taken me, or maybe together with Lord Vydenn so thank you. If you see him, tell him thank you too."

His teammate of the Temple Knight gave a nod. Without a say, they shake hand for an exchanging smile too with their faces and take their leave departure from different travels. Knowing they'll bump again they believe it wasn't quite optional to say it now when they about view one to another again later then in a meeting cross-room? Then later hour pass, it was a miracle they did see each other.

**Inside the Castle of Varrvazarr at the meeting room**

The room was already packed up with generals and child of King Varrvazarr's children name Vyarrhartenn, Vyden and lastly Vydenn. Aspharr enters the room bit later than Myifee's attendance. Out of shyness he felt there would be a troublesome to make up for the tardy but the king's eldest child, Vyarrhartenn excused him with a smile by his face's view. "You are not tired, sit my friend." So Aspharr did by obeying.

Myifee sits his body against the wall and crossing pack his arms together with knowledge face going on. "The purpose…" Said the oldest child placing his hand on the desk with a pen, "Is that goblins has not yet to fail for their defeat and will plan to attack in the afternoon at fourteen o'clock." Aspharr give a glare at the table-motivated map showing a prediction of the movement of the goblin's advantage.

"Where is Heppe?" Said Aspharr question about his friend closely to himself and Inphyy but mostly to Inphyy. "Isn't he supposed to be on guard, patrol to look at the deck giving us a sign of an attack?"

The second oldest after Lord Vyarrhartenn shakes his head for the answer for the time being and spoke then. "No, Heppe is on patrol of his army's group and organizing their steps for an attack tomorrow first when we advantage their locks." His hand raise high to point where Heppe's first direction attack whereabouts from telling and infer at the north west side. "There he will advantage there and---."

"Wait!" Objected Aspharr slamming his hands to the motivated-table. "Is he not going to be with me in this war time year? It is he who accompanies me through last war against the goblins! I need him---…" The middle brother interrupts cruelty by rearing his voice edging tone.

"No."

Aspharr glares upon the ground with his hand declaring with a fight with the middle child of Varrvazarr's child but give in by looking toward against him. "You will not, the one who will accompany you this war time is my youngest brother, Vydenn. So goes along with Myifee. Now that we had loosen Inphyy from the last war, we will have to go with this flowing advantage to block off their rear attacks from the castle's wall."

Myifee close his eyes. "What about Klarran?"

Vyarrhartenn recalls his question to Myifee. "Who?"

"Klarran, the priest old man."

His scrub his chin and thought for a while then looks back up. "I, my brother Vyden and he will be attacking from the East behind the woods. We will take the archers with us, but many will be the at the top castle's passage way for the archer advantage more."

Aspharr has been silent for a while thinking about how his people will advantage themselves when coming near an attack with a close by enemies. "As for you…" Said Vyarrhartenn grabbing his strong metal golden wings that attach his shoulder blade. "You will be in the castle."

Declaring again with a devotion voice this time, Vyarrhartenn declines to hear by hushing him saying, "That is final."

The knight wants to give a hard punch against the eldest son but he knew he'll be a burden and comes for his death although he desire so but his sister is watching so he kept his mouth shut for a while. But upsetting this conversation, he leaves instantly to not hear more of this "stupid" plan for even more objections.

Lord Vydenn dare himself to leave the meeting room but Vyarrhartenn, his eldest brother cense his arm in front of his brother. "No, he must do what is best told. It is only the way to do this." The youngest give a silence self to his brother without saying anything as the stepping of Aspharr's died away gravely…

**Outside the Castle of Varrvazarr**

"Damn it Vyarrhartenn, you stubborn mule! I wish you were never being around bossing me like you were taking command of the Temple Knights! Damn it! But… It's true though, maybe… I am not strong just yet… Well, I will must go with it for the name of the Temple Knight and for freedom." Aspharr gives himself up just for the matter of time there was a rung hollering bell erupted through. It roared against the blue knight's ear for a ringing.

"Damn it!" A call loudly from the other side, and it was Vyden who said. "Have they come early so soon?"

A soldier from high above nears the ceiling with a viewing out look device to his eyes and cries back. "It is they, the goblins!" Vyarrhartenn and Vyden look each other and damned each other, hurrying to close the gate and provoke units to spread to their location before the plans turns into a failure looks to embarrass the Temple Knight. Aspharr didn't turn his back to realize the gate was closing. His eyes were out glazing at the sunset's brightness. It hit his eyes with it's light's strength that somewhat flaring throughout his view.

Myifee found himself noticing about Aspharr's absent from his troops. He wasn't in patrolled area that he quickly leaves his troop. One of the soldiers was a new recruit; terrify to speak asking where he would be going. But one luckily asks, "Sir, you are not to leave your patrol unless the Lords told you so for an advantage commands."

The mercenary understands but said, "I'll be quickly back. If I do not return less than five minutes then go on with Lord Vyden's troop or better yet with Lord Vydenn, all right?" The leader commander nods. "YES SIR!"

"At ease, when I am not here give in orders Hiro."

"Yes sir. At ease troops!" Commanded Hiro and obeys his troops done.

Myifee leaves the party of his troops to inspect the inside castle of finding where was Aspharr at. "Damn it, where is he? I hope he didn't go out to fight! Or better yet… No… He can't be… Damn it, Lord Vyarrhartenn!"

The eldest child tosses his attention to the mercenary. "What is it you fool?"

"Lord Vyarrhartenn, open the gates!"

"Why is that, do you want all our men to die?"

"Do it, Aspharr might be outside!"

Vyarrhartenn glares toward at the mercenary colorlessly and uncaring way, "What do you mean, he is here with us, no he should be here with us right now!"

"Look again, you idiot!"

"Sighs, you really do get my nerve Myifee… Soldier!" Calling out the eldest child to the stationer that stands attention up in high buildings for enemies. "Look for the unit name of Aspharr, he is a design of silver armor and blue four silk cloth! Now."

"Yes sir!" Said the soldier and inspects quick before the quicken assault of the goblin began thoroughly rushed way. The eyelid gave a quick glare around the battle field where all it started. It taken side to side to find but as he saw a surrounding field of goblin he located the leader Temple Knight Aspharr. "Sir I found him, he is already combating with the enemies. It seem like we closed the gate while he was out, sir!"

Vyarrhartenn toss his cape around his locking shoulders to secure its place in one peace. Forgetting about that tactics they will do, they re-open the gates and come aiding the knight's way. "Soldiers, double time, ready, go!" Said commanding Myifee to his units, they railed their weapon against their chest and start to make an assaulting attack towards the goblin for aid of Aspharr's.

**Castle of Varrvazarr's front gate, the battlefield**

Aspharr gasped for air for swinging his blue orb spear in his hands that have left now for more energy to attack more. But it grew so tiresome his body moved it's own and enemies dodges one by one. "He's weak, capture him!" Order the leader goblin and they comes against to Aspharr for a tied down. Defenseless, his legs bend into a knee for a lost power and collapsed.

"I'm… Sorry Inphyy… I wasn't… Meant to be as a Temple… Knight like you…"

Don't… Give up… Aspharr… Don't give up! Said together of two voices that cease his eyes a bit awoken by lessen energy he has before fainting out of pain and tiresome attacks he did to defeat the goblin. It was Myifee and Lord Vydenn; they hurried faster than the other two uncaring brothers of Lord Vydenn's.

"Myifee, distract them while I take Aspharr back!" Obeys Lord Vydenn guiding Aspharr to his back. "He must have been killing a lot for us so that means there are little for us to deal with. I shall be back instantly. Please do your best!" His dashing experience bit faster when carrying the tiring knight back to the base of the Varrvazarr's castle and settles him on a bench and rushes back to the battlefield joining the on taking mercenary who takes all glory.

"There must be few left!"

"There has to be!" Said Lord Vydenn much more tired yet flaring up with more power. "Little bit more and we are finished!"

Nodding, they team up again and dashes toward to the goal.


End file.
